


Dragon Heart

by CagedNTorn, Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Club Owner Draco Malfoy, Fashion Designer Pansy Parkinson, Gay Bar, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: I started this as a pwp... but it had a mind of it's own and got all serious on me.  I enlisted my favorite writing buddy to help me finish it.  I just don't relate to Harry very well.She runs Harry, I run Draco.  It's usually magic.At the least it's fun for us.  I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you have fun reading it.The idea was fairly simple... Draco and his two best friends... whom I  dub the Slytherin trio... own an upscale nightclub.  Harry Potter has recently come out as gay and Ginny isn't taking it well... she's been running her mouth to the press at long length.  Pansy is determined that Draco and Harry would make a fantastic gay powercouple.   She meddles in the situation.That's basically the set up.Plz enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. You're invited to the grand reopening

Draco tossed the paper in the bin. The golden boy had broken up with the weaslette. She wasn’t taking it well either. She was on the cover of the last three issues ranting about homosexuals and their perversions corrupting people. So the lgbtq community in the wizarding world had clapped back at her hard. She lost her position on the holyhead harpies as lead chaser and had been relegated to warming the bench. She was seen silently fuming at every game this season.

“Bet Christmas at their house this year is going to be fun.” Draco laughed to himself. He strode over to the fireplace with a cup of earl gray ready for Pansy in his hand.

“Darling! Have you seen the papers?” She called as she stepped out of the fireplace in a shower of sparkles. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Who hasn’t?” He laughed as she took the offered cup of tea and sat herself down kicking her shoes off and stretching her feet up onto the footstool near her favorite chair.

“So what do you intend to do about it?” She asked, fixing him with her gaze.

“What do I intend to do about what?” Draco feigned innocence.

“Don’t play innocent darling, you're terrible at it.” Pansy intoned dryly sipping her tea.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re on about.” The blonde smirked into his tea. Pansy fixed him with the glare deserving of that statement.

“He’s gay. The object of your obsessions since we were eleven years old has decided that he’s into guy’s and you are the most eligible bachelor around. So. What are you going to do about it?” Pansy asked again. Draco sighed.

“I don’t intend to do anything about it.” Pansy just gaped at him.

“You don’t... what do you mean you don’t intend to do anything about it?” She spluttered nearly choking on her tea. She set the cup down and stood, hands on her hips.

“I mean just that. I do not intend to do anything about it. It’s none of my business if Potter wants to get his arse stuffed. I’ve moved on from that. You should too. Besides. I’m quite certain that I’m the last person he’d want to see right now.”

“Draco, you can’t be serious! This is Potter we’re talking about. If you don’t snap him up, then someone else will. Forgive me for wanting my best friend to have the best.” Pansy huffed then sat back down and resumed sipping her tea in silent fury. The blonde slytherin just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“So how’s business at the club?” Pansy asked after a short while.

“Fine. Better than actually.” Draco shrugged wary of the change in subjects.

“Excellent. So, are you still doing that backroom special?” Pansy asked pointedly. Draco narrowed his eyes.

“What interest do you have in the mens club?” He snipped looking down his pointy nose at her.

“Well I just think it’s sexist is all. If you’re going to have a members only sex club you could at least open it up to women as well. Lesbians like to party too you know. We deserve a place to play just like the boys do. With the bigger portion of the wizarding world thinking like the weaselette, we ought to stick together, hold each other up. Otherwise we’ll all go down.” Pansy shrugged. Draco was silent mulling it over. He’d been thinking about it himself recently.

“I had actually considered this already. I sent Blaise some statistics to crunch and see if it would be a safe risk. I’m waiting to hear on how much of a risk it is and what all would be involved in opening the back part up to all the letters of the alphabet.”

“Good. I expect free pass’s when you decide to move forward with this. Six will do, since it was my idea after all.”

“What are you going to do with Six passes?” Draco teased her. “We both know that I’m your only friend.” He added offhand.

“You may be the only friend who counts darling but I do have a plethora of contacts. I’m trying to make a good impression on the editor of witch weekly so she’ll feature my clothing line in her magazine and I have a few other elbows to grease. Your club would be the exact right place for it.” She shrugged. The blonde grinned then pulled an envelope out of the breast pocket of his suit coat and handed it to her. She squealed with delight then kissed him on the cheek.

“I knew you’d come around when I suggested it last month.” She laughed getting to her feet. “Ta darling. I’ll see you there.” She grinned and disappeared into the fireplace to her office. Draco shook his head and called Blaise to go over business.

><>*<><

“Hey Harry, any plans today?” Ron asked as he came down to the dining room and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Nah. You?” Harry shrugged, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Just auror training.” The redhead shrugged. “Kingsley was wondering if you were gonna come back? He doesn’t care if you're bent. You certainly aren't’ the first in the auror corp.”  
“He thinks that’s why I left?” Harry asked, a bit incredulous. “No.” He shook his head and chuckled. “I certainly wouldn’t be the first gay aurror. Not even close.” They both cracked up.

“Well why did you then?” Ron asked, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.

“I dunno Ron. I was just sitting there one day, bleeding from my nose, thinking how is this really all I’m good for? Is this really the sole purpose of my life? To go after and catch bad guy’s and eventually get killed by one? I just couldn’t stay with it. I got a lot of shit to sort through in my head you know? There was never time before. There is now so.”

“Ah that’s cool mate.” Ron finished his breakfast and stood to head to the floo when an unfamiliar brown owl flew in the window. Ron paused after putting on his red auror training robes and came to see what it was about. Harry took the thick envelope from the bird who pecked his finger as he dropped some treats for it.

“Fancy paper. I wonder if it has the wrong house?” Harry asked. No one he usually associated with on a regular basis would care about fancy paper.

“Dragon Heart? That’s that new club downtown. Have you ever been there?” Ron asked as he spied the logo for the popular club on the top of the paper in Harry's hands.

“Nah mate. You know I haven’t had time. What with Ginny not taking it very well and all, I’ve been laying pretty low.” Harry supplied. “Why would they be contacting me for anything?” He wondered aloud.

“Ginny’ll get the hell over herself. Just give her some time. The rest of us love you anyways. You’re still family bro. Charlie is gay and we didn’t kick him out. We’re definitely keeping you. Like it or not. They probably read about your preferences in the paper like everyone else and figured they’d make a good impression. Perks of being famous Harry. Take the good along with the bad.” Ron shrugged sitting back down.

“Listen to this Ron. Mr. Potter, we are very sorry to hear about the unfortunate split with your school sweetheart. Please accept these passes to our grand reopening of Dragon Heart, the all inclusive club with the new alphabet mafia vip club upstairs. Now expanded to include all of the letters in the lgbtq. In these times of confusion and division, all of us in the alphabet mafia, be they l or g or t or any of the other letters, should stick together and pave the way to a better, more unified wizarding world. Don’t you agree? Please bring whoever you like and enjoy a fun night out and meet some new interesting people, and enjoy yourself and our services.” Harry read off the note. He flashed three vip passes to the trendy new club.

“Sweet! I’ll tell Hermione, she’s been dying to check that place out! She’s the one who granted their permits. It’s all on the up and up she says. Wouldn’t tell me who owns the place though.” Ron shrugged.

“Why would Hermione want to go to a gay club?” Harry asked not getting it. “You guys are ok aren’t you?”

“We’re fine mate, it’s not like that. She just thought it might be fun if we explored a little with other people, but not individually. Together. Like a third wheel or whatever. She explains it better. Sounds like fun though so I’m all for it. If it happens just once in a while after all. Hermione loves me, and I trust her. So, if she says this will be good for us, then it probably will.” Ron got back to his feet.

“Yeah, the brain is smarter than both of us put together.” Harry said with a grin. “Sounds like a plan. You off tomorrow?” Harry asked as Ron strode over to the floo.

“Yup. Trainee’s don’t get to do field work, and Sundays no one works and we get all the paperwork to file on Mondays from the weekends undercover ops. A learning experience they call it. Can you believe it? Grunt work is what it is.” Ron grumbled.

“Ok cool, because this grand reopening thing is tomorrow night. So make sure Hermione gives herself the next morning off at least.” Harry called after him.

“Yeah will do bro. See you tonight.” Ron called before disappearing into the green flames.


	2. Are You Seeing This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes from the most unlikely of places for Harry and Ron.

Draco ran a brush through his medium length blonde locks, He ran just a touch of mouse into it, enough to keep it out of his eyes but not enough to keep it solid and crunchy or make it look greasy. He pulled on the sleek black suit coat that pansy had sent over to him that morning. It had a bow on it that read ‘for you darling. The owner must look his best at his grand reopening.’ He’d rolled his eyes but had set it out on his dressing rack to be pressed and steamed and made ready for the evening. 

Pansy had really outdone herself. This suit, though mostly of muggle styling really showed off his long lean arms, and long sleek frame. He worked out, but not enough to bulk up to any degree. Only enough to stay trim, and maintain the hint of a six pack. He fixed the long metallic silver tie and smoothed the front of the jacket and buttoned the silver buttons that each bore the Black family crest. He’d rejected his father’s name immediately upon the end of the war. With the defeat of the dark lord, his father had lost a lot of esteem in his eyes. Before that in fact. He’d turned his back on all of his fathers teachings. Instead he had enlisted Blaise and Pansy to help him see for himself how wrong their parents were about their ideals. 

The Slytherin trio had thrown themselves into it, even after his father had disinherited him, Draco hadn’t cared. The three loved the muggle nightlife. They decided that was what the wizarding world was missing. Draco took a dual major in accounting and business, while Blaise focused on Business and Advertising.  
Pansy attended a fashion design school. 

He and Blaise together had gotten all the necessary permits and licensing required to own and operate a nightclub in both muggle and wizarding laws. They were covered and up to regulation on both accounts. There were a couple wizards only areas, the entrance to one was in what would appear to muggles as a simple cloak room. Another entry from what looked to a muggle like a bathroom. 

Draco shined his shoes and buttoned his cufflinks and floo’d to his office, he opened his door and walked across the hall to Blaise’s office. Opening the door he poked his head in. Blaise waved him in, but held up a hand for quiet as he was on the phone with the press arranging for the last minute publicity of tonight's event. 

Both Muggle and Wizarding press were invited. Draco wasn’t too sure how that would go down. As the wizarding press would go gaga for people that the muggle press had no clue about and vise versa. The blonde sat down on a leather couch that ran along the wall opposite the large desk. It looked exactly the same as Draco’s office. They’d gotten a discount on buying in bulk. So there were leather couches strewn all around the various levels of the club. It was an old warehouse that had been carved up into commercial real estate space. 

There were several restaurants, Pansy’s clothing boutique, and a few other shops residing in the old warehouse. Their club was far and away the largest and the most popular. From the time they opened around noon, until the time they closed, they picked up traffic of all kinds. 

The afternoon crowd was a different sort than the late night crowd. The people who came for the food and atmosphere weren’t interested in the kinky members only floors on the second and third levels of the club. The ground floor was mostly muggle and mainly the typical pub style bar and restaurant, though with a more upscale feeling. There was a huge dance floor and stage, the dance floor had all the lights and lasers and smoke machines that any muggle club would have, along with a killer sound system. It had taken Draco and Blaise nearly a month to figure out how to make the electricity work harmoniously with the magic. In the end, they’d worked it out and had made a small fortune just from selling the secret to the ministry. 

Draco had changed his name from Malfoy, to Black. Taking his mother’s maiden name had seemed like the right thing to do after he’d been disinherited by his asshole father. The man still refused to admit that he’d been wrong. Arrogant to his dying day. Draco didn’t let it bother him. He felt it was only right and fitting that the Malfoy line would end with Lucious. He only had himself to blame after all. Throwing in with a man like Tom Riddle and inciting a bitter war that destabilized the population and the markets. It had been a foolish endeavor, ill fated from the start. 

“Draco. You’re looking sharp. I see Pansy dressed you for tonight as well. Good. Good. I need you to meet the photographers on level two by the large windows for a shoot.” Blaise said as he hung up the phone. 

“Muggle or Wizard?” He asked getting to his feet. 

“Both actually. The Muggle shoot is first, it’s high fashion. Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren and Versace. We need to keep your modeling career in the muggle world going after all. Your pretty face is half the draw. The wizarding shoot is second, 2 hours each. Then I have a break blocked out for you before you go downstairs and meet the vip guests for the opening. Wizarding press first, then muggle arrivals 2 hours after. Everyone has rsvped. You’re fan club will be here among the muggle vip’s. I have the new set of photos ready for them and being sold at the bar. I copied your signature magically to all of them. It should all go off without any leaks or crossover but just to be sure, I’ve hired extra help with notice me not staff and the ministry sent a couple aurors to be on premise in case any obliviations needs arise.” 

“We’ve never needed the obliviators yet.” Draco shrugged. He didn’t comment on the packed schedule. He was used to it. Blaise knew that and took full advantage. Blaise had an excellent head for business and Draco couldn’t have picked a better manager and business partner. 

Draco doubted he’d have achieved all of this on his own. Half the events that had garnered them notice had been Blaise’s doing. Draco modeling had been a joint effort between Pansy and Blaise together teaming up on him and convincing him that he had to work and was pretty enough to be a runway model. 

They’d been right of course, and just like that, Pansy had weaseled her way into every muggle high fashion magazine. Simply by dressing Draco for his private functions. That 9 out of 10 times, Blaise arranged, organized and catered. Paving the way for them to build their bar. 

It had been an instant hit. Draco went off and focused on the modeling. Taking stock of the types of clothes each wanted shown off and animating his face and body to portray whatever emotion and mood would sell it for them. This was old hand for him. 

He’d been doing this sort of thing for the last 5 years while they got their business degrees and gathered the initial investment funds for the club space. Blaise had selected some of the best photos from his portfolio to display around various areas of the club. Though Draco discouraged it, he didn’t really like having his face plastered all over the place. It made him uncomfortable. There were plenty of more artistic shots too. One’s that he’d done for an Lgbtq magazine in America, a copy of the article and an interview accompanying it. And some things like that about the place as well. 

There were pride flags hung above the bar, not so many that you were overwhelmed by them, but enough to make it clear that this establishment was friendly to the alphabet. 

The Gentlemen's club had been changed to the Alphabet Mafia after Pansy had suggested they team up and take in all of the various letters of the lgbtq. Draco and Blaise had initially shot it down, wanting to play it safe but after running the numbers, it was a brilliant investment. 

Plus, if they could help to bring some unity to the community, by way of trying to make up for the division and devastation that their fathers had caused, then all the better. Draco privately had donated a large portion of his earnings to several charities, two muggle organizations for at risk youth, and one for lgbtq rights and litigation that worked both in muggle and the wizarding world. Then he donated to two more wizarding charities to make up his own peace of mind about the dark mark. Even though he hadn’t really done anything as a death eater. He'd only taken the mark months before the end, thanks to the lose-lose situation that Potter had created for him by getting his father arrested at the ministry of magic over that whole prophecy fiasco. It hadn’t taken the dark lord long to want Draco to suffer in his fathers place. 

It had been a hellish few years for him. Though he kept those donations anonymous. The charities had reached out trying to figure out who was responsible so they could properly thank him. Draco refused. The last thing he wanted or needed was any more civil service awards cluttering up the palace. He already had scads of those from the muggle charities. The wizarding world would just construe it and malign his intentions as trying to buy off his fathers name and reestablish himself in society. 

Draco wasn’t. He didn’t give a rat’s arse about having a good name or good social standing. He proved it to himself by not socialising or associating with the old pureblood families. He trusted Blaise to guide him in which ones were vital to have around, and whom it was safe to blow off. Even the ones they did associate with, they did so sparingly and only in professional settings. 

Blaise and Pansy had regrets of their own. Draco knew that Pansy had felt especially bad about trying to hand Harry over to the dark lord and had sent him a whole new wardrobe with a note apologizing for her panic and subsequent actions. He hadn’t heard how it had been received but he guessed well as the striking brunette had been seen wearing the outfits on numerous occasions. 

Draco particularly enjoyed the multitude of tattoos from what he could tell both muggle and wizarding ink decorated the savior. He secretly hoped he might someday be able to examine each and every one up close. When the three of them had gone back to the wizarding world as graduates, working together to figure out what they could do to help repair the damage their idiot parents had done. Pansy had been the first to suggest a club and a clothing line to blend muggle ways and technology and fashions into the wizarding world. 

If people understood muggles better, then it’d be much harder to look down on them. After all, the muggles had to work much harder to achieve some of the same things that were easy for the wizarding world. Which meant, they were twice as industrious as most wizards. Hardly something to look down on. And so. The plan was launched, enacted and had netted great success. Much more so than the three of them had ever planned for but Blaise was excellent at thinking on his feet and had really stepped up to lead them to where they now stood. Draco had no idea how the man kept everything straight but he did. Draco kept the books, and inventory, Blaise handled everything else. Pansy handled her fashion business and dressed Blaise and him whenever they were going to be in front of the press. 

Draco finished the fashion shoots and as the staff stepped in to pack up and whisk away the high fashion photographers through a side entrance the blonde grabbed himself a sparkling water and slipped upstairs to his office near the elevator and lay down on his own sofa barefoot with his eyes closed after drinking down his water. Staying hydrated was a key to keeping his face wrinkle free, and avoiding prolonged exposure to the damaging UV rays of the sun, which he was wont to do anyway as he was extremely prone to burning. An hour later after a quick nap he went down to meet the wizarding vips in his freshened up suit. Pansy would be among the vip’s he and Blaise would be greeting personally after arriving first. 

>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<

Harry studied his reflection in the mirror. His hair, messy as always, needed a trim. It was a shaggy mess that hung to his chin but he really wasn’t concerned with that. He’d just run his hand through it like he always did. He bit his full lips to get some color in them. Turning from side to side, he looked at his naked torso. 

He was a little thin, but then again he always had been. There was some muscle definition, but not too much. It was his tattoos he was most proud of.

After the war, Harry decided to get a tattoo of his mother’s eyes across the top of his back. It was his way of paying tribute to the woman whose love for him saved his life more than once.

When he got that first tat, he found that the sound of the gun and the dull ache of the needles were somewhat...soothing to him. They allowed him to completely block out all of the horrors he had endured so far in his short life. So, Harry continued to get inked.

He had a full sleeve on his left arm of an intricate pattern that looked sort of like the fiendefire had. He also had two heartagrams, which stood for love, unity, and connectedness. A good sized one was just below his navel, and the other one was smaller and covered his left nipple. There was also a small portrait of his mum on his right inner forearm. The last was a small portrait of Hedwig on his left inner forearm. She had always been there for him, especially when he felt the loneliest. 

At first, his friends couldn’t understand why he’d want to mark himself, but he explained to them how each one held meaning and helped him to heal. Then they understood. Ron had even gone and gotten a magical portrait of Fred. The tattoo Fred ever as mischievous as the real Fred had been was often seen peeking out of the collar of Ron’s shirts, pinching his brother in the neck whenever he had something to say, or whispering in his ear. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry pulled on his all black outfit: slacks, no shirt, a fitted vest, and his suit coat. The last thing to add was black eyeliner and a touch of mascara. When he regarded his image in the mirror and saw that the vest had put his ink on display, he was satisfied and ready to meet his friends. 

He headed downstairs to head off with Ron and Hermione. They were dressed nicely and seemed excited to see what the new place had in store. The Three Broomsticks was well and good, but Dragon Heart seemed to have an air of mystery about it. Just the name itself was intriguing. After the normal pleasantries were exchanged, they headed out.

The trio apparated just around the corner from Dragon Heart, and when the entrance came into view, they were surprised to see just how many people were lined up to enter, excitedly chattering while waiting for their turn to gain entrance.

“Blimey.” Ron chuckled as they took their place in line. “I’ve never seen the Broomsticks with this many people waiting to get in. Whoever owns it is gonna make a fortune.”

“I’ll say.” Harry agreed. “It’s probably some old rich wizard with too much time on his hands.” The two friends snickered and were instantly hushed by Hermione with just a look. They behaved the rest of the time they were in line.

The wait wasn’t too long, thankfully, and the three showed their invitations. The bouncer handed them back and motioned for them to go in. They took in their surroundings, commenting on how lavish and well done everything was. 

However, there was one thing that stood out. There were random photos… professional photos… of Draco Malfoy on some of the walls.

“Are you seeing this?” Harry asked his friends.

“Seeing what?” Ron asked, frowning.

They kept walking toward the bar at the back of the club and, the further they went, the more risque the photos of Draco were. As a matter of fact, behind the bar itself was a large, black and white photo of Draco against a black background, fully nude with only his hands covering his bits. Ron gasped and clapped a hand over his eyes.  
“I could have gone my whole life without seeing that!” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Harry stood transfixed, torn between wanting to stare and wanting to look away. He had to make sure his mouth wasn’t hanging open.

“Honestly, Ronald! Grow up.” Hermione said rolling her eyes and pulling Ron’s hand away from his face. “Look around. Don’t you see what’s going on? The photos of Draco, the pride flags and civil service awards on the wall? It’s obvious Draco Malfoy is popular with the muggles. It’s also clear he owns this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Let us hear your thoughts!


	3. Unlikely Angle

“If you’ll excuse me, I need the loo,” Hermione said, then walked off.

Only a few moments later, Harry was suddenly pushed from behind. He tripped over his own foot, but Ron righted him before he could fall. Harry whirled around to see four members from the Holyhead Harpies glaring at him.

“Look,” Harry said, “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Well maybe we do!” the biggest of the four exclaimed. 

“Like hell!” Ron shouted right back. However before he could do anything, two more members of the team grabbed him from behind and held him so he couldn’t get away. Ron was a decent sized bloke, but he was no match for the brutes holding him.

“Look,” Harry tried to placate the others, “I’m sure whatever this is can be worked out. Let’s have a chat...”

He was interrupted by a hard punch to the stomach which put him on his knees, gasping for breath and coughing.

“You hurt our best player on the team!” One of the bullies shouted, “and we are not going down this season just because you’re a fucking ponce.” He kicked Harry in the side, eliciting an ‘oof’ sound from the brunette.

Some of the other patrons realized there was a fight going on and they gathered around to watch. The words ‘Potter’ and ‘Weasley’ and ‘Harpies’ could be picked out of the excited chatter going on.

The four men continued to take turns hitting and kicking Harry, all the while spitting insults and slurs at him. Ron continued to struggle against the two holding him but to no avail, so he did the next best thing: he started calling for help.

><>45 minutes prior<><

Draco waved to the muggle press and let them get their pictures after the last vip muggle was inside. He then waltzed inside heading for the bar and sparkling water. Some of the vip muggle women, saw him and swarmed him begging for his autograph and pictures.  
‘Damnit Blaise, where the hell are you?’ He thought to himself. There were supposed to be people to keep this sort of thing from happening. He smiled and signed his picture in magazines and copies of the ones they sold at the bar to his fanclub and other patrons who wanted one. Realising that this must be the fan club, Draco played with them a bit and then bid them goodbye. He posed with them for a final group picture and then turned and headed back towards the bar. He was waylaid once again by Pansy. 

“Darling! You’ve really outdone yourself! This place is righteous!” 

“Couldn't have done it without you luv.” He murmured with a smile and kissed her cheek. She smiled and batted playfully at his arm. 

“Stop it. People will get the wrong idea.” She giggled. 

“Let’s give them something to talk about.” Draco spun Pansy in a circle and dipped her low to the ground. Her leg shot up to wrap around his hip flashing more than a little thigh at the room he was certain. She squealed and he righted her to both her feet. She was laughing and flushed and happy. Draco loved seeing her like this. It was a welcome change from years past, wracked with nightmares the lot of them and pale, shaking with fear and watching over their shoulders constantly. 

“Don’t you have anyone else you can bother you old poof?” Pansy teased lightly. 

“Old? How dare you, you hag. We’re the same age.” The blonde screeched indignantly. 

“And I promise never to tell what that is.” She winked. “Draco this is Helga Hawthorn from Witch Weekly. This is Sylvester Penoir who owns the Daily Prophet.” Draco shook hands with them. 

“Draco Malfoy, as I live and breathe.” Helga stated extending her hand. 

“Actually It’s Draco Black now. Has been since not long after the war when I had the audacity to call my father an idiot and reject his values. He disinherited me as I’m sure you’re aware. I believe you ran a piece on that in the prophet am I right Slyvester?” Draco asked him. 

“Yes, quite right. I’ve been keeping tabs on you young man and I can honestly say that I am both pleasantly surprised and impressed. However did you manage this level of success?” 

“Ah that’s an easy one. I owe it mostly to a desire to understand the things that had been kept from me by my father, and the two best friends a bloke could ask for. Pansy is beautiful, that much is without question but don't let her pretty face fool you. She's a shrewd business woman. Anyone would be lucky to find her in their corner.” Draco gestured around to the club and the elevator that led to the upper floors. 

“The style, the portraits, the atmosphere, Pansy engineered nearly all of it. She urged me to become a model while we were attending college and here we are. Pansy and Blaise are the secret to my success.” The two smiled and nodded. 

“I’m a bit shocked to hear you admit it, I must say. However it is a very pleasant realization. Giving credit to others is something your father never would have done.” Helga said with a nod of approval. 

“Yes, you’ll find that I am not my father. Not in any way that counts.” Draco shrugged. 

“Yes, Draco definitely got his head for numbers and business investments from Lucious but very little else. By design. All of us have sought to distance ourselves from our parents and have tried to bridge the division they caused.” Pansy supplied squeezing Draco’s hand. Just then there was a commotion over by the bar. Draco glanced back and saw none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley being beat up by six very large and angry quidditch players. 

“Bloody Hell.” He said with feeling. Pansy chewed her lip nervously. “Excuse me.” Draco said as he gestured to two of the bouncers already moving towards the fight. The two bouncers grabbed the two beaters and another came to grapple with the two holding Ron. Draco focused and took off his jacket handing it to Pansy. Then he leapt into the fray putting himself between the two blokes and Harry. The leader focused on Draco swinging at him. 

“This isn’t any of your concern. We don’t have any quarrel with you yah fancy ponce! I’d hate to mess up that pretty face of yours.” 

“You started a brawl with one of my customers in the middle of my club. It has everything to do with me.” Draco intoned bored as he unbuttoned his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. He faced the two men holding a bloodied Potter between them. 

“Fuck off pretty boy!” The larger of the two spat at him while the other sneered venomously in his direction. 

“It’s always so much harder to hurt them when they tell me I’m pretty.” Draco shook his head as he pulled his hands into the monkey fist pose and took a haiko daiji stance. He swiped one bloke across the face and spun around in a back kick and used the momentum of his body to carry his weight through to land a kick to the other dudes face. Both hit the ground and Draco ducked and landed two quick blows to the throat and chest of the third guy that had broken loose from one of the bouncers. 

“Bloody hell Malfoy! Kick his arse! Ruddy Homophobes.” Ron yelled out as he spat some blood onto the floor. Draco dropped the fourth bloke onto the floor with his comrades and the other two held up their hands in surrender, ceasing their struggling with the bouncers restraining them. Draco smiled. No magic necessary. 

“I am a ponce who makes his living based on his good looks. Of course I know how to defend myself. I’m a black belt. Now this kind of attitude is exactly what caused your chaser to get herself benched. You should think long and hard about that. How far did this sort of bigotry get Voldemort? Not bloody far did it? You’re no better than him spewing that shit. Now get out of here and if I ever see your faces in here again I won’t just knock your friends out if you provoke me.” Draco sneered as the aurors under the guise of cops escorted the troublemakers out. Blaise was there in a flash picking Ron up from the floor. 

“Come up here, this way. Let me have a look at you. The lighting is better in the vip lounge upstairs.” Blaise said as Hermione came running over. 

Harry, stunned at witnessing Draco kick some serious ass, held his ribs as he struggled to his feet. His cheek was bruising, he had a busted lip, and he was sure there was some damage to his ribs, but all of that didn’t matter at the moment. All he could register was that Draco Malfoy probably just saved his life.

Draco slipped his arm gently around Potters waist, higher up near his pits taking his weight.  
“Here Potter, lean on me. We’ll get you fixed right up. I have a first aid kit in my office.” Draco said softly, not thinking too much about the fact that he was touching Harry Potter. He was afraid his brain might melt if he allowed it to register. So instead he led Potter with a very upset Hermione fussing over the both of them upstairs to his office. With the door wide open, there was plenty of room for Blaise, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Draco all inside. His office was enormous. So was Blaise’s but it didn’t matter at the moment. 

“Draco you got this? I’m gonna go back down and do some damage control. Keep them up here for a bit and the round of muggles that witnessed the fight will leave and then no one will question why they aren’t hurt.” Draco nodded. 

“Yeah, this isn’t too bad. I can heal this no problem.” Draco went to his desk and pulled out his wand from a lock box in the top drawer. Hermione stood to the side as Draco scanned and diagnosed, then healed Ron and Harry. 

Harry could do nothing but sit there for a moment. All of his pain was gone but he was still baffled by Draco. At some point, the blonde had taken self defense? 

“How did you learn all that?” Harry blurted rather boldly.

“Learn what exactly? I know quite a lot of things Potter. To which are you referring?” Draco intoned hiding his smile behind a smirk. 

“Karate, healing, and diagnostics, for starters.” Harry answered. “And don’t think I can’t see that smirking-smiley shit.” Draco smiled outright at that, even giving a small chuckle. 

“I learned Karate while I was getting my business degree at oxford. Blaise couldn’t be with me twenty four hours a day. After a couple months of getting beat up fairly regularly in the muggle world, I started taking karate classes to protect myself. The mediwitch course was initially Pansy’s idea. She took it with me as it was after her design classes finished for the day. We’re both licensed in Medi Witchery. We can do all the basic healing, diagnostics, etc. My face is my living. I can’t exactly let it get all busted up regularly now can I?” Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead tossed his longer hair over his shoulder to get it out of his face. 

“So the muggles don’t really like bent blokes much either huh?” Ron asked from his chair. Draco shrugged. 

“No not much. They’re not allowed to make a person's life more difficult because of it. For instance, they’re not legally allowed to deny a person a job, place of residence, or target people based on their sexual preferences. However, there’s no law stopping people from beating up every nancy boy they come across who is foolish enough to be out alone. There’s no law preventing employers from creating a hostile work environment to get you to quit because they know you’re a ponce and don't want you there." Draco paused, lost in his thoughts for a moment. 

"I mean yeah, if you can prove that’s what’s happened, then they can prosecute wrongful termination and wages but you have to be able to prove it and most of the time they’re very careful not to leave evidence. There’s no way to force people to be decent to each other, unfortunately.” Draco sighed and went to the small well stocked sidebar and poured two fingers of Firewhisky into two tumblers. A third he fixed as a vodka cranberry and levitated the whiskeys to Harry and Ron while Hermione gratefully accepted the vodka cranberry. Draco got himself a bottle of water and sat at his desk after taking a single shot of whisky. 

“Didn’t you have a boyfriend to protect you? I mean, you’re a good looking bloke, gotta have been bending over for someone who would’ve helped you.” Ron said. He didn’t mean any harm by it. It was a backhanded compliment Draco understood his line of thinking but his eyes still flashed and narrowed. 

“Oh I see, just because I’m pretty, I’m automatically the bottom?” Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Do you have any idea how much of a stereotype that is? Please." Draco scoffed. 

"Gay men cannot and should not be catagorized in such a way. No one should. We’re all much more varied and complex for such stereotypes to be accurate anyway. As with any relationship, the dynamics shift to suit the needs and moods of the people involved. It’s about much more than who is prettier, or who is a better dresser, those things are hardly ever accurate. Not to mention, catagorizing gay men in such a way in the not too distant past was pretty derogatory." Draco shook his head and drew a breath. 

"I don’t fall into such patterns and I don’t encourage them either. I would have thought you of all people would get that. How much have you hated being shoved into a certain box your entire life? How often were the expectations people had of you based on their assumptions of those same stereotypes harmful and completely inaccurate?” He countered with a pointed expression. Ron was sufficiently chagrined and held up his hands in surrender. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re right. It’s wrong to think in such simplistic and generalized terms about people. I get it, I mean. Not like that, not like you guys but like, just because my family is kind of poor, everyone thinks we’re not good at anything and well that’s just not true.” Ron said as his magical portrait tattoo of Fred walked up onto his neck where he could be seen nodding his head in agreement. Draco gave a curt nod once then shrugged and smiled at them. 

“Most people are like you, they don’t realize the things they say, or the way that they say them can be harmful and derogatory. Look at us, we were at each other’s throats, all through school and why? Because of my father’s bigotry, that I willingly parrotted until I learned to think for myself and felt safe enough to stand up to him. We might have been friends otherwise.” 

“Yeah, I see your point. We can be friends now can't we? I mean, you just literally saved our arse’s. I think that at the least puts us on a first name basis. I’m gonna get so ragged about this at auror training on monday. We didn’t bring our wands cuz it’s a party you know? Even in a fair fight, there was no way I could have taken down even one of those guys. Did you see those guys? How is that aerodynamic?” Ron grumbled. Draco laughed. Harry laughed even. 

“I’d say the two holding you were the lead bludgers mate. The two who came at me were likely the back ups. Plus the other two weren’t as big. So they were probably beaters. Either way we’re lucky. Thank you Draco, really. I wasn’t prepared for something like that to happen tonight. I got these tickets in the mail and it sounded like fun. I guess I should have expected something though, the way Ginevra has been running her mouth, I just never thought that they’d blame me. She got benched as a result of her own actions. I had nothing to do with it. Not really.” Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Draco set his water down on the desk and looked at the brunette. 

“You’re right. This was not your fault. This was them, and their bigotry, taking a cheap shot at an easy target. We’re trying to educate people. I started to do interviews and the activist stuff, just trying to let people see that we’re just like them. We’re not any different. I mean, we all bleed red and piss yellow.” Draco shrugged. Hermione smiled. 

“I’m really proud of you Draco. You’ve really come a long way since Hogwarts.” Hermione said warmly. “Thank you for saving these two for me.” She added. 

“So wait, someone just sent you vip passes for tonight? Did it say who?” Draco asked looking at Harry as the wheels clicked in his head. 

“No, it was on fancy paper with your club’s logo. I just assumed it was the manager wanting to capitalize on my fame, but you certainly didn’t need that. There was plenty of press out front.” Harry shrugged. 

“Pansy. It had to be Pansy. I told her not to meddle.” Draco rolled his eyes but smiled softly. Harry was transfixed.


	4. The Dragon Has a Heart

Hermione and Ron got to their feet as Pansy herself appeared in the doorway to Draco’s office. She tossed a jacket to Draco who caught it with one hand. 

“I told you not to meddle.” He stated, laying the jacket aside. Pansy grinned. 

“You did darling but we both know that I never listen. For your own good, you’ll thank me later.” Pansy shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Now, now prince. Don’t be ungrateful. Blaise sent me to fetch these two, says the coast is clear. You and Harry can catch up a bit more. I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about. You know where to find me when you want me.” Pansy said, levitating the tumblers back to the small sidebar. “Come on Hermione, Weasley. I think you’ll enjoy the red lounge best for starters.” She led the two out of the office, Hermione casting an apologetic smile at Harry but eagerly following Parkinson. 

After a moment of silence, Harry said, “Hang on. What’s this about you, Pansy, and meddling?”

“Yeah, she’s been keeping up with the papers, always has been on top of all the gossip, and who’s who, and who their doing what with. Mind you, usually it’s because she’s trying to get her brand noticed on important people. She started seeing the interviews with Ginevra and has convinced herself that you and I would make a great gay powercouple. I told her to mind her own business and leave you alone, as I’m likely the last person you’d want to see right now. Obviously she didn’t listen and went behind my back, sending you tickets for tonight. I’m sorry, I know how you value your privacy. Or rather, I would if I’d been in your shoes as a kid. As it is, I quite enjoy the attention my fame brings me. At least in the muggle world. Muggles are fun. Why did no one ever tell me?” Draco explained taking a sip of his water and then adding some ice to it wandless and wordlessly. 

“For one,” Harry said, “there’s no need for you to apologize. I don’t mind seeing you at all. However I do appreciate the concern you have for my privacy. Two, as far as muggles are concerned, the ones I’ve dealt with weren’t so fun.” Of course, he was referring to his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

“How do you mean?” Draco asked in response, furrowing his eyebrows in uncharacteristic confusion. He relaxed back in his desk chair kicking his feet up onto the desk and stretching out. “I find them very enjoyable. You must mean your relatives don’t you? I take it they weren’t very nice people. You don’t need to tell me unless you want to. Second, you really don’t mind being around me? It’s not the least bit awkward for you considering we hated each other growing up?” The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin of disbelief. 

“Yes. I was referring to my relatives. They starved me and kept me in the cupboard under the stairs. They used me as their slave, practically. Until I went to Hogwarts. When they found out I knew magic, they were still strict but not quite as bad. They were terrified of Hagrid and Dumbledore. Anyway, I don’t think I need to elaborate.” He shook his head, as if trying to shake off the bad memories.

“Now,” he continued, “as for being around you? I never hated you in school. I constantly followed you around because I was fascinated by you. Each year that went by, you became more and more handsome and desirable. I was jealous of Pansy because I just knew you were shagging her.” 

Harry felt his cheeks heat. He looked down, hoping his hair would hide his embarrassment.

“Is that so?” Draco asked as his breath caught in his chest. ‘Did Harry just admit to fancying him?’ He wondered to himself. He wasn’t prepared for this turn of events. He had been expecting rejection. He certainly hadn’t expected to be told how handsome he was. He shifted in his seat slightly as his eyes grew slightly wider. Then he focused on the second half of the statement and laughed. 

“Pansy? Me and Pansy? You’re not serious! My Merlin no! She’s fancied Hermione since what was it year 3 when Granger sucker punched me in the face? It takes a lot to impress Parkinson. No. Pug and I have been friends since childhood. I’ve known I was gay since year six.” Draco shook his head, still chuckling softly. 

Harry shifted in his chair as well. This conversation was taking an interesting turn. “Okay. First, Pansy fancies ‘Mione? I wonder how she’d take that if she knew. Second, if you knew you were gay since sixth year, how come no one ever saw you with anyone? Everyone knows sixteen year old boys have the libido of a dragon, pardon the pun.”

“Well Potter I am the epitome of discretion when I want to be. First of all, there was my asshole father and his bullshit expectations to deal with, second there was Voldermort to deal with. No I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I’m not afraid anymore. Back then, he’d have turned me into a plaything for fenrir grayback so fast there’d have been nothing left. Pansy and I pretended to have a relationship with each other, only to stay safe. My father carried out marital contract negotiations with Astoria Greengrass’s parents in order to keep us all out of the darklords sights for his twisted entertainment in the evenings.” Draco sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face and then shook his head much like Harry had, clearing away the ghosts of the past. 

“My first time was with Cedric Diggory, I was young and convinced myself that it was just a fluke. I tried like hell to be straight for the next two years, for my father’s approval, then when I gave up pretending I had a choice in the matter, I began to see Michael Corner around the time you and Ginevra were hooking up. We used to study all night sometimes because I couldn’t sleep from nightmares. He was a quiet bloke, never judged me for taking the mark. He was a good first romance. We grew apart though, and wanted different things. I still hear from him from time to time. He’s happily married now, to that bloke Terry Boot.” Draco fell silent as a faint flush graced his cheeks. He never thought he’d ever be sharing intimate details of his sex life with Harry Potter of all people. For as long as he could remember, the only people he’d ever had to talk to and rely on were Pansy and Blaise. So having a very handsome and very interested Harry Potter in front of him was odd. He licked his lips to wet them. He wondered if he ought to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Hmm.” Harry hummed. “Michael Corner. Nice choice. He never let on that he was in any kind of relationship, except for Ginny. I’m glad you had a decent first romance. Your father and Voldemort really gave you a bad shake of things. For the record, I never held it against you either. About the mark, I mean.”

The brunette was surprised to actually be perfectly content there, chatting with Draco. He never thought in a million years anything like that would be happening. He chuckled.

“Did you ever think we’d be doing this? Having an actual conversation without fighting?” Harry asked, amused.

“No, not really no. I was convinced you despised me. I never dreamed that I’d be here discussing my sexual preferences with you. You look great by the way. I’d bend you over this desk so fast given half the chance.” Draco laughed and then blushed and glanced into his water glass wondering if Pansy had spiked it somehow. ‘What the hell is wrong with you Draco!’ he chastised himself silently. 

Harry was momentarily shocked at Draco’s admission but he schooled his features and stood, walking towards the clearly embarrassed blond. He put his hands on Draco’s desk and leaned over so their faces were close. “Then why don’t you?” he whispered, then pressed his mouth to Draco’s.

Heat exploded in Harry’s gut as Draco opened his mouth to receive his questing tongue. Yes! This was what he’d been needing and wanting for so long. He tried to be gentle, to savor the moment, but he just couldn’t. He held the blond’s face in his hands and kissed and explored every inch of that hot, sweet mouth.

Draco groaned and opened for the kiss taking his feet down from off his desk and getting to his feet. He slipped Harry’s jacket off and ran his fingers lightly along the brunette’s arms, his fingers and mouth exploring every single inch of tattooed skin.

“Fuck, Draco...yes…” Harry moaned, his voice breathy and low. 

He unbuttoned the vest and let it flutter to the ground next as his mouth returned to capture Harry’s. Draco’s hand deftly worked open the leather belt and black slacks the other man was wearing. He grinned when he realized Harry wasn’t wearing any pants. 

“No pants Potter? Hoping to get lucky were we? You naughty boy.” Draco murmured huskily as he bit the soft skin behind Harry’s ear. 

“Of course.” Harry whispered, tilting his head for easier access. “Although, I didn’t know I was gonna hit the fucking jackpot. Now be still.” Draco smirked and kept silent as one of his fantasy’s ’s came true. 

The dark haired man slowly lowered himself to his knees, never taking his eyes off of Draco’s. He slowly opened the trousers and revealed Draco’s rather impressive bulge, encased in silver silk bikini briefs. He pressed his mouth to the warm fabric.

“Damn, Draco.” He mumbled. “You’re so sexy! I’m impressed. This is gonna be fucking fun.”

Pulling down the front of Draco’s pants, he freed the blond’s erection then licked his lips. The skin was just as pale as the rest of Draco’s body, all except for the tip, which was flushed a pretty pink.

Wasting no more time, Harry opened his mouth wide and took in just the tip of Draco’s cock. It filled almost his whole mouth, and he loved it. He sucked experimentally a couple of times then pushed his mouth down as far as it would go, which wasn’t very far. To make up the difference, Harry wrapped his fingers around what wouldn’t fit.

After stroking and licking for a moment, Harry pulled off to look at Draco. “You’e fucking delicious.” He whispered, then dove back down for more.

“You’re fucking sexy.” The blonde groaned thrusting his hips into Harry’s mouth a tiny bit. He did that twice before he pulled the brunette to his feet and picked him up. Harry’s legs automatically wrapped around his hips as Draco slammed him down onto the desk on his back. Staring into the bottomless pools of harlequin green that were Harry’s eyes. He reached one hand between them and groaned as he felt the plug Harry was wearing. 

“Merlin Harry, could you be more perfect? I’ve always dreamed of you like this, gagging for it. Look at you. Look how ready for my huge cock you are.” Draco murmured as he toyed with the plug, he pulled it out and then pushed it back in a few times, fucking Harry with it and watching the reactions. He loved how expressive the brunette was being to his every touch. Draco pulled the plug out and after pulling a tube of lube out of the same desk drawer where he kept his wand, he lubed up and slid home. 

Harry had never felt anything as incredible as Draco's cock inside him. He couldn't help but groan loudly at the feeling as his fingers dug into the gorgeous blond's shoulders.

“You feel so good around me.” Draco murmured. His lips sought Harry’s as he leaned over the brunette and kissed him with every ounce of heat and passion he felt at that moment. Draco fell silent as he slammed into Harry repeatedly. Papers and folders and books went flying everywhere as the desk rocked with the force of the activity of the two men. 

"Merlin...Draco...holy fuck!" Harry shouted. He was already so close, whimpering in ecstasy, gooseflesh popping up all over his body.

“Fuck I’m never gonna last. This is too good, too much of a dream come true.” The blonde murmured as his thrusts became less paced and more erratic. After just a few more minutes, he tensed up and filled Harry with his seed. 

“Harry!” He cried as he came, which sent the brunette right over with Draco. He cried out and locked his arms around Draco's back, letting all inhibitions go as He rode out his release.

Draco slowly stilled his movements and collapsed against Harry, letting the shorter man hold him for a moment. 

The two men panted heavily, then Harry chuckled, his lips against Draco's temple.

"Fucking hell." He breathed. "That was perfect!"

“Indeed.” Draco murmured with a smile. He straightened up and slipped himself out of Harry as he handed the brunette a couple tissues and a packet of wipes. He was so used to doing things the muggle way, that magic wasn’t his first thought. “I do hope we can do this again. Often.” Draco added, hoping that Harry would want to perhaps go on a date with him. 

“If I have my way, we will.” Harry smirked as he cleaned himself up and righted his clothes. “You know, I think we have waited way too long to go out. Won’t you come on a date with me? I could cook for you and make a fire and we’d have some firewhisky or maybe some wine…”

“That sounds great. I don't usually drink, it tends to bloat me. So as long as I don’t have any shoots the next couple days, I can definitely imbibe a little firewhisky. I love the way it burns.” Draco murmured as he tucked himself away and smoothed his shirt and vest back into his trousers. 

“Firewhisky it is, then.” Harry grinned, pushed Draco down into his chair, and sat on his lap. He then proceeded to engage the blond in a deep, soul stealing kiss. Neither of them noticed Pansy who had walked up and was watching through the office door window, and they also didn’t see the smirk on her face.

Pansy turned to grin at Ron, Hermione, and Blaise. “See, what did I tell you? Those two are the next big power couple in the wizarding world.”

As one, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise nodded their agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Let us know your thoughts!


End file.
